The invention relates to an apparatus for securing assembly plates in washing or spraying installations of heat exchangers, particularly cooling towers, with at least two layers of vertical assembly plates, which layers of assembly plates are arranged one above the other, the assembly plates in each layer respectively being arranged parallel to one another and from layer to layer being arranged spaced as well as at a predetermined crossing angle with respect to each other.
Devices of the previously described type are known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,661,197. They consist of a type of clip (called a distance piece in the patent) which on its lower side and upper side, respectively, are each provided with a slot; these slots run at right angles to one another and secure the lower edge of an upper disposed assembly plate in relationship to the upper edge of an assembly plate which is located thereunder.
This known device is considered disadvantageous since with such a type of clip respectively only two plates can be mutually secured, so that a plurality of such type of clip must be provided, which can only be done with great expense. An extension of the individual clips for simultaneous securing of several assembly plates is not possible, since in this case there would result a rail running across the entire length of the lower assembly plate, which would considerably eliminate the hydraulic and thermodynamic efficiency or activity of the lower plate, since this plate could not be applied with coolant or cooling liquid on the upper edge.
It is an object on which the present invention is based, to provide an apparatus for securing of assembly plates in scrubbing or spraying assemblies of the introductory-mentioned type, which with a simplest assembly or installation permits the securing of a plurality of assembly plates relative to one another without impairment of the efficiency.